Our Not So Happy Ending
by KillMeNowpleaz666333
Summary: a girl falls in love a boy does not and a terrible fate will await them in the end I NEED A BETA BAD PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay your name is Andrea Maria Alexandra Avery and you are in your 4th year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry

You are half vampire and a slytherin.

Begin

"Andrea we have to leave soon get up!" your brother Seth yells directly in your ear

"Ow that hurt I'm up I'm up"

She gets up puts on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black shirt that said Warped Tour on it.

Sorry in trouble bye


	2. a rocky begining

F.F.

On the train. It was her 4th year and there she was once again sitting there listening to Parkinson dragging on about Malfoy when he came by and. He was Marcus Flint her quidditch captain. He probably didn't know she was on the team she hardly spoke but had many friends and nobody walked all over her she was one of the best chasers and always got the ball but Flint never passed it to her she looked at him and simply said,

"Hello Marcus" he didn't even notice she was hurt but didn't show it Draco figured it out and said

"Hey Marcus meet Andrea you know she's on the quidditch team"

"Hmmm oh hello Andrea" she didn't say a word just gave a small nod to let him she heard

"She doesn't talk much" Pansy said

" I do but I already said hello Marcus not like anyone ever pays attention I'm just Seth's little sister god I'm on the fucking Slytherin quidditch team and you're the captain damn it all I'm gonna go talk to my bro later Draco, Pansy."

"She is?"

"Hey Seth!" she yelled at her brother

"Oh hey Andy oh god here comes Flint he does not look happy what did you do? I told him the truth"

"No you said and I quote " I do but I already said hello Marcus not like anyone ever pays attention I'm just Seth's little sister god I'm on the fucking Slytherin quidditch team and you're the captain damn it all I'm gonna go talk to my bro later Draco, Pansy."

"Well it's the truth; I'm in your year too!"

"Well we're at school now bye Seth, Blaise, see you at dinner okay?"

"Later Andy"

"What crawled up her ass?" Blaise and Seth just rolled their eyes.

"You have a lot to learn about girls Marcus" Blaise said well I'm gonna go grab a carriage with her I'll save you guys a seat.

"Hurry up Seth" Andrea yelled at her brother they were about to shut the door when they noticed Marcus didn't have a ride Seth looked at his sister.

"Fine, hey Marcus" he looked over at them

"Come on over and get your ass in this carriage" Andrea yelled at him he ran over and got in and sat right beside her then she shut the door the guys started talking about perverted things.

"Ew come on guys there is a girl in here! Now if you guys talked about quidditch I won't force myself to hit you over the head with a fire poker."

"Fine" Seth said

"Oh God here they go again" Blaise said shaking his head

"Hmmm?"

"They always do this Andy is a Chudly fan like you an me, Seth is a Caducks fan they always argue"

"Chudly is so much better than your stupid Caducks"

"We're here" Marcus said.

"Well I'm going to go find a group of friends to sit with" Andrea said

"Why don't you sit with us?" and she did.


	3. a bad night

After dinner Andrea head towards the library and told Seth, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy she'd be back in an hour. An hour went by and Marcus Flint came running into the common room.

"Seth, Blaise, Draco! Andrea is in the hospital wing I just found her Madam Pomfrey said she doesn't if she'll be alright"

"What was she doing?"

"Her wrists…"

"You!" Seth yelled and punched him hard

"She just wanted to be noticed and you didn't even know who she was everyone else in Slytherin knows!"

"She stopped after she met Blaise now she's doing It again!" he was about to attack him again but Draco and Blaise pulled him to the hospital wing. Marcus was about to leave and go upstairs.

"Marcus"

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"You're coming too"

"Why, so Seth can kill me?

"No because you found her and you need to be filled in since you are so clueless."

"Fine" when they get down there Andrea is laying there you'd almost think she was dead if it hadn't been for the steady rising of her chest the spell on her arms had been lifted and there clear as day was part his name on her arm forever more.

"See I told you she'd stopped when she met Blaise everyday she'd carve one letter after the third day she met Blaise and Blaise is too shy to ask her out."

"Oh really"

"Andrea!" they said at once

"I'm just fine oh, what's he doing here?" she said referring to Marcus

"I found you. Why did you do it?"

"Because I can, Now Blaise are you going to ask me out or what?"

"Yea, Andy will you go out with me?"

"Yes"


End file.
